passion when alone
by xstaticgurlxx
Summary: Sana is determined to rekindle her relationship with Akito after spending 2 years apart. As it happens Akito takes her out on a weekend trip to a ski resort in Japan. Sana wants to show her love for Akito so when they are alone in a room she tries out something brave and new. Lime fanfiction. Younger audiences may squirm…


Kodocha fanfiction

This is my first ever fanfiction as a 13 year old so please be kind :3

Sana is determined to rekindle her relationship with Akito after spending 2 years apart. As it happens Akito takes her out on a weekend trip to a ski resort in Japan. Sana wants to show her love for Akito so when they are alone in a room she tries out something brave and new. Lime fanfiction. Younger audiences may squirm…

"That was amazing! I wish I could go again!" a hyped Sana rushed into the lobby of the hotel of the ski resort that she and Akito were staying in for the weekend.

"What do you think Akito? Wasn't the skiing great?" Sana turned around to see her boyfriend Akito behind her, walking with a slight limp.

Unfortunately on the snow trail earlier Akito foolishly got in the way as Sana whizzed over him at what felt like 80 miles per hour. His leg was in complete agony…but she didn't seem to notice at all.

"Hmm." Akito grunted, "Hey maybe we could go again tomorrow! Wait no! I want to go snowboarding next! And maybe sledding and ice skating and then we could go to the spa after and go to the bar as its karaoke night tomorrow and then… "She babbled on excitedly as Akito picked up the key to their room from the receptionist and dragged her by the arm to the second floor.

"Wow there is so much to do here! I could just live here forever!" Sana cuddled up to Akito's arm as he started to unlock the door.

He blushed slightly as he felt his old crush for her return and placed his arm around her affectionately. Akito switched on the lights as they walked inside the room. The room had an immediate warm feeling as the wall paper was rose pink and the bed had petal covers with actual rose petals on top. "Ohmygod I love it! Weeeee!" Sana quickly abandoned her bag by the side of the bed and jumped onto the decorated bed, rose petals scattered onto the ground. "Come join me Akito!" she moved aside on the bed as he jumped on his back onto the bed. He then tossed to the other side to face Sana. "Hehehe!" Sana giggled childishly, "What?" Akito muttered, to be honest he had zilch energy after putting up with Sana for 20 hours, he would fall asleep if Sana wasn't making so much noise. "You look so tired! Your eyes are all baggy!" "Hm, I wonder why." He mumbled cynically his eyes starting to close, "I'm gonna turn on TV, hang on!" Sana got up and clicked a button on a remote by the bedside table. Suddenly the black screen flashed a bright white and a gun scene appeared giving Akito a mini heart attack as he thought Sana was in danger. "Sorry about that!" she grinned sheepishly "Are you sleeping?"

she was about to turn around when two arms grab her from behind and pinned her down onto the bed. "Was." He answered and leaned in towards her face. Sana smiled sweetly at her boyfriend as he pecked her lightly on the nose. "I missed you soo much." Sana told Akito seriously looking up at his face; Akito gave her a warm hug "I missed you too." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear. He rolled onto the bed next to Sana. She started to make conversation; "So how's your hand? Did it recover after all?" Sana asked, "Yeah it's a lot better now." He moved onto his side and propped his head onto his elbow, "How about you? You didn't miss me too much did you?"

Sana cheeks glowed bright red because in nearly all of his absence she had been constantly thinking about him. She had also become paranoid that he had spent time with other girls forgetting all about her and fallen out of love with her. "I'm just glad you're here with me." She stroked the side of Akito's face tenderly; he smiled at her in return. "Two years I was away huh. It felt like a lifetime to me." Spoke Akito, "Yeah It did, I sure did miss seeing you." said Sana as he wound a strand of her auburn hair around his finger, "So that Naozumi kid didn't lure you in afterall?" Akito smirked jokingly, "Of course not! We're just friends, anyway his not exactly a kid now. He is about 16 now, the same age of us you should know that." "Hmm ." "Anyway, do you want some tea? Theres a kettle in the corner I'm sure I can make some." Sana suggested getting up from the bed, "'K" Akito replied burying his head into the soft pillow, not realising how tired he was and instantly fell asleep. Sana flicked the kettle on, "How many sugars do you take Akito?" she asked not realising he was fast asleep, "Akito? Akito? Oh your sleeping? But it's just gone six, were you really that tired?" Of course there was no reply.

Sana sighed; she really was paranoid of how he thought of her. She knows that he had liked her since elementary school in 6th grade, but 4 years have passed since they have been together, she was too naïve to realise at first his feelings, but ever since she returned them, she has been conscious of other girls around him and easily gets jealous. She knows that she can be a little too hyper and careless sometimes, but what if she goes too far one day and scares him off? That was her worry. (Of course we all know that no one can get bored of Sana :p) That's when she came up with the idea.

Sana quietly went into the bathroom and ran a hot shower soaping herself with a Jasmine scented shower gel. After she towel herself dry, she put back on her ski coat and black turtle neck jumper and her pink leggings that she was wearing while skiing. She stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She then crouched down beside the bed where Akito was still sleeping. "Hey Akito!" She whispered softly into his ear. "Hm?" Akito eyes opened slightly, "What is it?" "Do you love me?" She asked boldly, Akito sighed, "of course i do stupid." "Well I do too and I can prove it." Sana grinned, Akito sat up curiously laying on his elbow; "Are you going to strip or something?" "Nah I'm not that confident, but…" "What?" Akito asked impatiently, "You can undress me." "Hmm…wait…what?" Sana had definitely got Akito's attention now as he sat up crossed legged on the bed, "You heard me, undress me. I love you Akito from the bottom of my heart, and I need to show you that im not lying, even if it means that you have to touch my body. It's also a thanks in return for you taking me on this trip; it's the best so far because I'm spending every minute of it with you so please Akito…"

He had moved onto the edge of the double bed by now and pulled Sana towards him, cutting her off her sentence so she was now inches away from him "Are you sure you wanna do this Kurata?" He asked nervously as he had never done anything like this before. "Yeah im sure," Akito had started to pulled down her zipper on her ski coat slowly, "But… In return every time you take every piece of clothing off me, you have to tell me one thing you love about me!" Sana smiled confidently "Huh?" Akito responded, by now he had unzipped her ski coat and was about to pulled it off her, "Yeah so tell me one thing you like about me then!" She grinned, "Well…." Akito pondered looking for inspiration, "Your hair, it looks really nice when its down." "Oh ok, thanks." Sana noted that mentally, Akito blushed as he lifted up the black jumper that Sana was currently wearing, fantasies started to fill his mind as he peeked underneath but was left disappointed as he saw that she was wearing a white vest underneath "Jesus, how many layers do you have on Kurata?" Akito frowned, "Not that many now." Sana giggled, "You have to tell me another thing you like about me." She reminded him, "

Your wackiness; I can never be bored when I'm with you, even if I'm stuck with you for life." He instantly replied, Sana felt overjoyed when she heard that, at least her worries about him leaving weren't as bad as before. He discarded the jumper onto the floor so she was left in just her plain vest. "So underneath your vest, all will be revealed?" Akito asked Sana whose blush deepened, "What do you mean?" Akito slipped his hand under the vest, Sana gasped as she felt his cold hand against her hot body. "Yeap, this is definitely the final layer." Sana's heart pounded loudly as he slowly raised the vest over her head and flushed red when he saw her body.

She was actually very slender underneath all of the layers of clothing and had seemed to lost weight since the last time he had saw her. It was probably due to the stress she went through as she was constantly missing Akito. She had been meaning to put back on the weight but was too busy with her filming and work. He looked up from her slim stomach to her chest which was covered by her pink bra. "Oh a bra, I completely forgot that girls wore those." Akito continued to look at her. Meanwhile Sana struggled to resist the urge to cover up as she felt Akito's hard gaze. Instead she slipped off her pink leggings and threw them by the bags so now she only had a few pieces of flimsy material covering her exposed body. After a couple of minutes of silence, Akito commented; "You really are beautiful Kurata." He smiled, "Thank you, but this time you have to tell me two more things about me that you love." "Fine." Akito thought for a moment, "I like the way you look, you truly are beautiful, Kurata. I also like how generous you are, you always feel the need to help others around you, even if it has nothing to do with you. That's probably what made me fall for you in the first place." Akito finished, "Satisfied?" Sana grinned in reply, she was definitely ecstatic after hearing that.

Daringly, Akito grabbed Sana by her waist and pulled her towards him so that she was now sitting on the edge of his lap and he had a better view (of her chest that is.) Sana groaned happily as he started to kiss her neck her weak spot and then kiss her jawline. He gave her a kiss on the lips and then moved on to unlatching her bra.

When Sana realised what Akito was trying to do, she was hesitant to help as she was extremely self-conscious about her chest. "A-Akito?" Sana stuttered nervously, "Yeah? Do you want me to stop?" "No no it's not that! It's just that, you know when you see them, can you promise not to laugh?" "Huh?" "Just don't laugh ok!" "Ok! i wont laugh." Sana leaned in to kiss him when she felt the bra latch ping against her back. The pink bra slid off her pale shoulders and fell onto the ground. She froze as she felt her chest being exposed to the cold air as well as Akito. Her heart continued to hammer away she was sure he could hear it too.

Akito leaned in towards Sana and kissed her passionately on the lips and then hugged her tight so that her breasts brushed against him; "They've definitely improved since last time." He remarked cheekily, "Oh you mean when we were 11? You touched my consent! And I was still developing! " "They're still small mind you." He said bluntly, "I know." she blushed "Can I touch them?" He asked bravely, he's been meaning to ask her for a long time. "Erm, well yeah." She flushed red hot feeling awkward. He looked down at her small chest and cupped his hands around her bare breasts; Sana gasped and automatically placed her two arms around his neck leaning back. He began to squeeze a little, causing Sana to moan slightly, "interesting." He commented smiling up at Sana. She was about to ask him what he found interesting when he leaned in towards her chest and placed his mouth on one of her breast and began licking around it. Sana groaned louder in delight as her back arched. He started to massage the other breast, amused by the sounds that she was making, it turned him on aswell. After a few minutes Akito looked up to see Sana's rose-coloured face and smiled, "I love you." "I love you too... oh and by the way you need to tell me one last thing about me that you love the most." "Oh yeah that, ok the thing I love the most about you has to be your laugh." Akito answered, "My laug-hahahaha!" Sana bursted into a fit of laughter as he licked up and down her neck a few times "See what I mean?" Akito smirked, "Its not my fault that im tigglish!" said Sana who was trying to recover from her giggling fit, "Yeah I know but I love hearing you laugh; I missed it like mad you know." "Oh really? I'd thought you would be happy to have some peace." "Not without you I wouldn't." He brought her face closer and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back as he slipped his tongue inside and explored her mouth. "Hey Akito." She murmured ten minutes after, whilst kissing, "Yeah?" He replied, "Would you… like some… tea?" "Huh?" He looked at her confused, "I was about to make some but you had fallen asleep, so how about it?" "Now?" trust Sana to be random at a time like this, "Of course!" "'k." "This time don't fall asleep when I've done making it." "Ok." Sana got off Akito's lap slipped back on her vest and went over to the kettle to boil the water. It was then that Akito noticed the slight wet patch left on his leg, he laughed quietly as he watched the tv and fantasied about the girl he loved.

Hoped you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it! Please review it would mean the world to me! :3


End file.
